


Игра в пай-шо

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Легендарный генерал Айро не проигрывает, потому что помнит старый совет: никогда не садиться играть в пай-шо с тем, кто сильнее его.





	Игра в пай-шо

**Author's Note:**

> тяжелые формы сумасшествия. Сцены сожжения. АУ по отношению к чаю. Пропущенные сцены.

Генерал Айро никогда не проигрывает: все его военные кампании заканчиваются победами, оглушительными и безоговорочными. На родине им восхищаются, справедливо полагая, что он станет отличным Хозяином Огня после смерти его отца. Другие варианты даже не рассматриваются: ведь именно Айро — первенец, старший сын, успешный полководец... Кому, как не ему занять трон?

Когда он отправляется на войну с главным врагом народа Огня — царством Земли, — никто не сомневается в очередной победе. У генерала отборные войска, новейшее оружие и план, позволяющий дойти до самого сердца врага — столицы Ба Синг Се.

«Попомните мое слово, с таким Хозяином Огня нас ждет еще более блестящее будущее», — добавляют придворные, обсуждая вести с полей. Понижая голос, правда, чтобы не донесли до ушей младшего принца — Озая. Пусть честолюбивый юноша во всем уступает брату, но в жизни случается всякое, поэтому преждевременно выказывать неуважение младшему принцу не кажется разумным. Каждый при дворе знает, насколько изменчивой порой бывает удача, особенно, когда дело касается власти.

И мало кто вслух говорит о том, что Хозяин Огня, Азулон, считает младшего принца лишь бледной тенью старшего, успешного полководца и смелого воина.

«Нельзя занять трон, не выиграв ни единой битвы», — любит он повторять на военных советах, вроде бы прямо не говоря об Озае, но явственно намекая на отсутствие у сына мало-мальски важных побед. 

Весть о том, что армия Огня под руководством генерала Айро осадила столицу царства Земли — Ба Синг Се, — заставляет всех замереть в ожидании, предвкушая помпезные празднования в честь старшего принца, который может одержать величайшую победу.

Кипучая жизнь в Стране Огня останавливается, словно каждый боится спугнуть приближающийся триумф: не проводится никаких важных мероприятий, а разговоры вертятся исключительно вокруг осады Ба Синг Се.

Все ждут, обратив свой взор туда, где сражается за власть над миром армия народа Огня.

«Попомните наше слово, — первым не выдерживает Хозяин Огня. — Айро заставит жалких землекопов покориться нам! Больше никто не посмеет сомневаться в нашем могуществе!»

И не успевает Страна Огня выдохнуть от радости, когда с фронта приходят ужасающие вести.

— Случилась беда, мой повелитель, — гонец трясется, словно осиновый лист. — Наша армия возвращается домой. Осада Ба Синг Се снята, город устоял.

Предусмотрительные придворные начинают прикидывать, сможет ли младший принц воспользоваться чудовищным поражением старшего, и не стоит ли помочь ему в этом деле.

— Что-о? Кто посмел? Рассказывай! — гнев Хозяина Огня заполняет собой всю залу, заставляя подданных вжиматься в древние стены. Даже Озай невольно отступает, испугавшись реакции отца.

— Г-генерал Айро, — мямлит бледный гонец. — Он лично приказал снять осаду. Мы не потерпели ни единого поражения, мой повелитель.

Наступает гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескивающим в подсвечниках огнем — единственным, кто не боится сидящего на троне человека.

— Он объяснил свое решение? — вопрос прорезает тишину, словно острый меч.

— Никак нет, мой повелитель. Просто сказал, что ни одна победа не вернет ему сына…

Весть о позорном отступлении генерала Айро и гибели его единственного наследника, Лу Тена, облетает столицу еще до полуночи. Хозяин Огня хранит гробовое молчание, никак не комментируя произошедшее, а вот принц Озай недвусмысленно дает понять придворным, что теперь с ним стоит считаться.

Особенно учитывая, что его сын, принц Зуко, жив и здоров.

Страна Огня вновь замирает в ожидании: всем интересно, кто же теперь займет трон и получит власть над миром.

***

— Генерал, что прикажете? — солдат с легким беспокойством смотрит на неподвижно сидящего за письменным столом Айро. Вокруг царит непривычный для генерала беспорядок: все бумаги свалены в кучу в дальнем углу шатра, письменные принадлежности валяются слева от входа, а вместо них в отблесках огня красуется старинная игральная доска.

Солдат припоминает, что это подарок покойного сына генерала Айро, Лу Тена, трагически погибшего пару дней назад. Говорят, они с отцом любили сыграть партию-другую перед сном, обсуждая новости и будущее Страны Огня.

«Жаль паренька, такой молодой», — думает солдат, непроизвольно ёжась: в шатре, несмотря на солнечный день и на теплые ковры под ногами, настолько холодно, что кажется, будто смерть лично составляет генералу компанию за игрой в пай-шо.

Айро раздумывает пару минут, не отрывая взгляда от игральной доски, а затем устало поднимает взгляд на солдата. Судя по выражению его лица, выглядит генерал ужасно.

«Идеальный партнер для Смерти», — проносится в голове у Айро, прежде чем он невпопад отвечает:

— Принадлежности для приготовления чая. И любые чайные листья.

Айро чувствует, что после смерти единственного сына жизнь уже не будет прежней. Он впервые не знает, как ему быть и что делать: без Лу Тена мир кажется мертвым.

Перед глазами еще стоит окоченевший труп сына с посиневшими губами и погасшей улыбкой. Слева зияла кровавая рана, оставленная противником, а Айро все пытался наложить повязку, чтобы остановить успевшую давно вытечь кровь. Она уже впиталась в землю, в одежду Лу Тена, в штаны самого Айро, а он все шептал какие-то глупости, гладил сына по свалявшимся волосам и отказывался сжигать тело. 

Старшие офицеры слезно упрашивали генерала провести подобающий случаю обряд, позволить омыть тело, укутать в белый саван и торжественно сжечь перед войском, оказав тем самым последние почести. Айро мотал головой, держал сына за неестественно белевшую руку и рычал, не желая, чтобы к телу прикасались посторонние люди. В конце концов, чтобы скрыть ужасный вид мертвого Лу Тена, он лично отнес его в свой шатер и провел там пару часов, прощаясь.

У него даже мелькнула мысль о том, что тело можно забальзамировать, хотя разум отказывался соглашаться на выемку внутренностей и особенно сердца. Еще горячего и такого родного, окруженного сосудами и трубками , которые будут сочиться кровью.

«Нет, сердце нельзя трогать. Оно же билось, билось до последней секунды! Вдруг Лу Тену будет больно», — пронеслось в голове.

И если бы не трупный запах, напомнивший о том, во что вскоре предстоит превратиться сыну, если Айро не проведет привычный для народа Огня обряд, или пожелает похоронить его в земле, нарушив все существующие традиции, — неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мое тело съели черви, — говорил когда-то великий Созин, вводя обязательный ритуал сожжения умерших. 

Вечером Айро понял, что не позволит им полакомиться своим сыном и дал разрешение на подготовку к обряду. Церемония показалась ему неестественно медленной: вот укутанное тело положили на приготовленный погребальный костер, позволив генералу в последний раз увидеть лицо сына, затем маги Огня выстроились в шеренгу, ожидая знака. Айро увидел себя, закрывшего глаза и наносящего удар. Он смутно помнил, что было дальше: магия вырвалась из-под контроля и сделала все сама, не утруждая разум мыслями о происходящем.

— Генерал, нужно усилить наступление! Враг совсем обессилел! — настаивали его командиры в тот роковой день.

Они, несомненно, были правы: Айро должен был забыть о личном горе и выполнить свой долг. Он же, выслушав все советы, ругань и истерики, хмуро ответил, что любая война в мире живых — лишь зыбкая тень в мире мертвых, и приказал всем убираться. Наверное, в тот день солдаты армии Страны Огня в последний раз видели гнев великого генерала — Дракона Запада и наследника трона.

С тех пор Айро слышит неизменный шепоток за спиной, чувствует косые взгляды своих солдат. Их можно понять: они привыкли захватывать и уничтожать любого врага, стоящего на пути у Страны Огня.

— Вырезать этих землекопов, и вся недолга! — бурчат солдаты, стоящие на часах у шатра. Айро сразу вспоминается, как его отец уничтожал магов воды, проливая реки крови, не жалея женщин и детей. Тогда это казалось верным и единственно правильным, ведь недобитый враг — опасен вдвойне.

Сейчас же Айро колеблется: трагичная смерть Лу Тена словно остановила время, заставила осмотреться и ужаснуться. Оказалось, что вокруг народа Огня есть целый мир, ненавидящий и презирающий захватчиков, свирепых зверей с человеческими лицами. Никто, кроме них, не сжигает врагов заживо, не смеется при виде бегущих факелов, бывших секунду назад здоровым человеком, не убивает женщин лишь потому, что они — маги Воды и якобы могут подчинять себе чужую кровь, выворачивая внутренности наизнанку.

Реплику про чай Айро произносит неосознанно — ему просто мучительно хочется отвлечься. Он знает: солдаты не верят в то, что он снимет осаду с Ба Синг Се, хотя и боятся, как бы их генерал не начал сходить с ума. Иначе как, по мнению войска, объяснить то, что в разгар военной кампании он три дня безвылазно сидит у себя в шатре и не отдает никаких приказов, словно его ничего не интересует.

Айро плевать на их мнение, войну и величественный город, который — нужно лишь немного подождать — униженно сдастся на милость победителя.

Он жалеет о прошлом, просто никак не может решить, что ему делать с будущим.

Как жить дальше — ведь ни одна, даже самая великая победа не вернет ему сына…

***

Когда солдат приносит принадлежности для чайной церемонии, Айро сердечно благодарит его и просит не беспокоить до утра.

Ночью лагерь замирает, лишь изредка слышатся голоса дозорных, бдительно охраняющих покой и сон своих товарищей. Умаявшиеся за день солдаты и офицеры безмятежно спят, все еще твердо уверенные в своем генерале и грядущей победе. Жители Ба Синг Се, уже, вероятно, свыкшиеся с осадой, тоже спят за крепкими стенами, пока еще сдерживающими вражескую армию. Возможно, они даже надеются на то, что город сможет устоять, не рассыпаться под ударами таранов и страшных орудий. Ведь еще никому в мире не удавалось захватить Ба Синг Се, легендарную столицу царства Земли. 

А человек, от которого зависят жизни людей по обе стороны городских стен, проводит ночь в бесцельных попытках приготовить чай из найденного услужливым солдатом женьшеня. В шатре становится еще холоднее, хотя до зимы далеко, а зажженные слугами свечи горят алым пламенем. Айро изменений не ощущает, его больше занимает дурацкий женьшень, который никак не желает завариваться. Он вспоминает, как вкусно готовила именно женьшеневый чай мама, любившая повторять, что этот напиток может вылечить любую болезнь, даже сердечную. По ее просьбе в столицу царства Огня привозили лучшие сорта женьшеня, самые дорогие и экзотичные. Отец Айро, Хозяин Огня, к пристрастиям жены относился снисходительно, лишь изредка удивляясь, как ей не надоело пить «мерзкое пойло, к тому же воняющее травой!». Мама обычно отшучивалась и продолжала угощать сыновей любимым напитком.

Вдыхая странный аромат женьшеня, Айро уже готов согласиться с отцом и вылить содержимое чайника на землю, когда полог шатра распахивается и раздается звонкий смех.

Порыв ветра тушит все свечи, кроме той, которая используется в приготовлении напитка. Холод становится невыносимым, но Айро остается сидеть на месте, будто прикованный к креслу.

Тем временем смех умолкает: Лу Тен сначала с удивлением рассматривает начатую партию в пай-шо, а затем просит угостить его чаем. Похоже, что горстка женьшеня вызывает у него не меньший интерес, чем игральная доска.

Айро не уверен, что не бредит, но готовит свежий напиток для двоих. Руки слегка трясутся от волнения, но дурацкий женьшень заваривается с первого раза, заставляя еще больше усомниться в реальности происходящего.

Лу Тен с видимым удовольствием сдувает несуществующий пар и пьет чай, по-детски причмокивая. Айро вертит в руках ледяную чашку, отрешенно думая о том, отчего вода не нагрелась и почему потухли все свечи, кроме одной.

— Кипяток! — Лу Тен вздрагивает и весело говорит, что, кажется, обжегся.

Айро понимает, что сходит с ума, но молчит. Сын вспоминает о том, как в детстве бабушка любила заваривать ему женьшеневый чай, утверждая, что он может вылечить от любой напасти.

— Представляешь, пап? Пей, а то остынет! — он странно хохочет, будто бы ему завязали рот шарфом.

Айро послушно глотает содержимое чашки, ощущая, как кусок льда попадает в горло. У него перехватывает дыхание, а в груди словно застревает тугой комок. Становится тяжело дышать, веки сами собой закрываются, а руки внезапно немеют.

— Знаешь, а она ведь очень тебя любила, — щурясь, Айро видит, как медленно гаснет последняя свечка, пока голос Лу Тена доносится откуда-то из темноты: — Мама… Помнишь?

Айро пытается кивнуть, но не может: не чувствует ничего, кроме холода и давящей боли в груди.

— Мама… Милая мама, как же она ненавидела эту войну! — глаза сына совсем рядом. Кажется, стоит податься вперед, и они превратятся в два больших озера, глубоких и темных, как небо в безлунную ночь. Лу Тен начинает трястись от странного сиплого смеха, пробирающего до костей.

Холод становится настолько невыносимым, что сердце в груди генерала на миг замирает.

— Победа не вернет тебе сына, Айро, — второй голос заставляет тьму отступить.

Высокий человек печально качает головой, медленно обходя шатер и зажигая свечи.

Лу Тен смотрит на него с удивлением и опять начинает смеяться: точь-в-точь как в тот миг, когда вошел внутрь.

Айро часто моргает, не понимая, кто из них троих призрак: и незнакомец, и сын выглядят вполне живыми и реальными, в отличие от него самого. В чайнике отражается бледный, посиневший от холода человек с безумным взглядом.

— Идеальный партнер для Смерти, — хмыкает незнакомец, смахивая игральную доску на пол. — Никогда не садись играть в пай-шо с тем, у кого не можешь выиграть!

Он кажется Айро смутно знакомым, давно забытым воспоминанием из далекого прошлого. Высокий, черноволосый, с открытым лицом и печальным выражением глаз. Странных, нечеловеческих, будто бы принадлежащих древнему существу.

— Лу Тен, — зовет незнакомец. — Пойдем, нам пора!

Сын странно улыбается, ставя чашку на стол, и щурит вдруг ставшие пустыми глаза:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что легендарный генерал так отлично готовит женьшеневый чай. Мой любимый. 

Две фигуры покидают шатер, отдергивая полог и растворяясь в первых лучах солнца, забирая с собой холод и тьму. Айро хочет кинуться следом, поймать сына за руку и умолять никуда не уходить, не бросать его одного, но не может сдвинуться с места: за последние три дня он ничего не ел и ужасно обессилел.

Аромат дурацкого женьшеня постепенно возвращает Айро к жестокой реальности: он вертит в руках чашку и понимает, что так и не сказал сыну, как любит его. А единственное напоминание, дорогой подарок, заказанный Лу Теном у лучших мастеров на день рождения отца — игральная доска, — сиротливо валяется под столом.

Айро кое-как встает, благоговейно опускается на колени и собирает игральные кости, поднимая их на стол вместе с доской. Он пребывает в смятении, не понимая, почему Лу Тен напоследок сказал о чае: сам Айро женьшень терпеть не может, поэтому вкуса напитка не чувствует, и если уж пьет чай, то исключительно с бергамотом.

Зато сердце требует крови тех, кто убил сына: уничтожить и смять виновных кажется вполне логичным поступком. Пламя в шатре вспыхивает, словно в ответ на кровожадные мысли своего хозяина, а тени от свечей становятся длиннее. Айро хочется, чтобы знаменитый Ба Синг Се сгорел, охваченный страхом и паникой. Пытка огнем стала бы достойной наградой за смерть единственного сына Дракона Запада.

«Идеальный партнер для Смерти», — не к месту вспоминается фраза давнишнего незнакомца. Его печальное лицо по-прежнему вызывает в памяти смутные, неясные воспоминания.

— Смотри, брат! — маленький Озай стоит с развернутым свитком в руках. — Смотри, брат, Созин!

Айро хмурится, не понимая, отчего вспомнил именно тот эпизод, когда впервые показывал младшему брату дворцовую библиотеку. Незнакомец мало чем напоминает великого Созина, Хозяина Огня, сумевшего подчинить себе комету и получить небывалую власть над магией. Скорее наоборот: они совершенно разные, словно день и ночь, лед и пламень.

— Смотри, брат, Созин! — голос Озая звучит все тише, пока, наконец, не замолкает.

— Генерал? — удивленный возглас заставляет Айро вернуться к реальности: он обнаруживает себя стоящим на четвереньках под столом и держащим в руке последнюю игральную кость.

У входа в шатер стоят слуги, пришедшие, чтобы помочь генералу умыться и переодеться. Они в смущении опускают глаза, не зная, как правильно вести себя. Айро прекрасно понимает, как выглядит со стороны: растрепанный, не желающий снимать пропахшие потом доспехи человек, копающийся зачем-то под столом. Ему впервые за последнее время становится смешно, но он сдерживается, невозмутимо поднимаясь с колен и позволяя слугам ухаживать за собой.

Оставшись один, Айро наливает себе чай, по необъяснимой причине все еще теплый, и пытается разобраться, почему жизнь зашла в тупик. Слава кажется ему пустым звуком после потери единственного сына, а проклятые обязанности наследника престола вызывают отвращение.

Он делает глоток и, ощущая, наконец, вкус женьшеня, понимает, что пора изменить свою жизнь — хотя бы, например, научиться готовить этот дурацкий женьшеневый чай.

Айро выходит из шатра и выливает остатки воды на растущий рядом лотос. Солдаты в недоумении провожают генерала взглядом, вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно». Он просит их сообщить командирам о предстоящем военном совете и уже собирается вернуться обратно, когда замечает удивительную вещь: бутончик лотоса внезапно распускается, подставляя солнечным лучам прекрасные лепестки нежно-белого цвета.

Прямо как на последней игральной кости, поспешно засунутой Айро в карман.

Время, наконец, отмирает и продолжает свой неумолимый бег.

***

— Дорогу генералу Айро, — зычный голос разносится по всему лагерю. Солдаты, выстраиваясь в шеренги для смотра, переглядываются: никто не знает, чего ожидать. Хотя в глубине души каждый надеется, что сейчас их командующий отдаст приказ для последнего, кровавого и победоносного штурма Ба Синг Се.

— Пусть почувствуют, наконец, на себе наш гнев, — ворчит один из офицеров. — Нужно отомстить за Лу Тена! Такого принца убили, гниды! Чтоб им вечно гореть в нашем пламени!

Стоящие рядом солдаты согласно кивают, им хочется расквитаться с подлыми магами Земли, прячущимися за толстыми городскими стенами и убивающими воинов Огня. Погибшего принца хорошо помнят: его искренне любили, хотя и считали, что генерал излишне балует его. Но что поделаешь, один сын был, выстраданный и долгожданный.

— Эх, — вздыхает другой офицер. — Надо было паренька дома оставить. Кто ж знал, что все так закончится.

Стоящие рядом солдаты вновь кивают, наблюдая, как генерал Айро медленно идет между шеренгами. Он выглядит плохо: бледный, с черными кругами под глазами и отсутствующим взглядом. Создается неприятное ощущение, словно генералу стукнуло сто лет и теперь ему пора на покой.

Первый офицер, желающий спалить Ба Синг Се дотла, вспоминает о том, как впервые увидел генерала: молодого, энергичного, тогда еще простого офицера, командующего небольшой горсткой солдат. Несмотря на особое положение, будущий генерал Айро лично вел своих людей в бой, бросаясь в гущу событий. У его ног валялись трупы поверженных воинов: наполовину обугленные, наполовину рассеченные. Сам он был покрыт копотью и кровью своих врагов, но не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания.

— Сейчас бы так, — тихо ворчит офицер, с тревогой провожая взглядом генерала. Меньше всего тот похож на свирепого мстителя, готового с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как медленно вспыхивают волосы врага и лопается кожа на лице... Живые факелы, как выразился когда-то презрительно о магах Воды лорд Азулон. И был, по мнению офицера, абсолютно прав. Каждый враг народа Огня должен стать живым факелом и сгореть в яростном пламени.

***

Генерал Айро тем временем выходит вперед и становится так, чтобы его было видно и слышно всей армии. Старшие офицеры вытягивают в струнку, располагаясь по бокам от него, только вот лица у них невеселые и разочарованные.

Армия замирает, готовая внимать своему генералу, желающая рвать и сжигать за него, сея страх и принося боль.

— Вперед, мои храбрые воины, — чудится каждому знакомая фраза, произнесенная негромким уверенным голосом. — В атаку!

Нужно лишь добавить «на Ба Синг Се!» и взмахнуть рукой, приведя людское море в движение. И уж тогда-то маги Огня покажут, что значит настоящая мощь: никто и ничто не устоит, даже старинные каменные стены, сделанные искусными магами Земли.

— Никогда не жалей своего врага, — любит повторять генерал. — Решил убить — убей, решил захватить — захвати. Но никогда не проявляй слабости! Иначе враг тебя уничтожит!

Армия ждет, неподвижно застыв в едином порыве.

Старшие офицеры тоже ждут, все больше хмурясь и злясь.

Народ Огня, провожавший их на великую войну, ждет вести о не менее великой победе.

Жители Ба Синг Се, трусливо прячущиеся за городскими стенами, — даже те ждут, покорно ждут своей смерти, понимая, что их дни сочтены.

И лишь генерал Айро сохраняет спокойствие, равнодушно обводя взглядом присутствующих.

Он знает, что эту партию ему никогда не выиграть.

— Мы возвращаемся, — в наступившей тишине его голос кажется непривычно громким. — Я снимаю осаду! Немедленно!

Дальнейшие слова благодарности за неплохую в целом военную кампанию и вялые уверения, что когда-нибудь народ Огня будет править миром, лишь добивают солдат, от удивления разинувших рты и отказывающихся верить в происходящее. Они считают, что генерал Айро сошел с ума — иначе как объяснить его чудовищное решение?!

Начинается шум, все говорят, спорят и пытаются выяснить, что случилось.

Генерал неподвижно стоит посреди бушующего моря, жалкий и одинокий, с потухшим взглядом и опущенными плечами.

— Ни одна победа не вернет мне сына, — говорит он, а затем медленно возвращается в свой шатер.

Старшие офицеры молча переглядываются, с ужасом думая о том, как сообщить о случившемся лорду Азулону.

Победоносное шествие армии Огня через всю территорию царства Земли оканчивается бесславным поражением.

***

Весть о смерти Хозяина Огня застает войско в пути, чем окончательно добивает моральный дух солдат. Уставшие, злые, расстроенные своим позором, они искренне оплакивают великого полководца, которым был умерший, и с тревогой гадают, кто из двух принцев займет престол.

Айро, посвящающий все свободное время завариванию чая, мрачно рассматривает карту и понимает, что на похороны отца ему ни за что не успеть. Слишком далеко армия от столицы, слишком устали его люди.

— Прости меня, отец, — шепчет он в пустоту. — Я так и не смог порадовать тебя напоследок.

Мысли о троне — последнее, что его волнует: слишком свежа боль от гибели сына, усугубленная известием о преждевременной кончине Хозяина Огня.

С каждым днем Айро все острее чувствует свое одиночество: офицеры и солдаты отгораживаются от него, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза. Видимо, по-прежнему считают, что он не в своем уме — тем более что на весть о смерти Хозяина Огня генерал отреагировал сдержанно, приказав спустить флаги, запретив любую музыку и объявив траур.

— Лучше бы он приказал сжечь пару деревень проклятых магов Земли во славу отца! — шепчутся некоторые, разочарованные реакцией Айро.

Покойный Хозяин Огня оценил бы подобное по достоинству, однако его старший сын не уверен, что убийство ради почтения памяти — правильное решение. Раньше Айро, действительно сжег бы вражескую деревню, не задумываясь — правда, перед тем вызвав ее защитников на поединок и не оставив им возможности отказаться. После смерти Лу Тена подобное поведение кажется диким и неоправданно жестоким.

— В конце концов, они тоже чьи-то дети, — бормочет Айро, прочитывая новые донесения.

За его спиной говорят о том, что он сошел с ума и уже никогда не одержит ни единой победы. Солдаты шепчутся и перемывают ему косточки, порой не заботясь о том, чтобы понизить голос хотя бы из приличия.

— Время генерала прошло, — слышит он накануне разговор двух старших офицеров. — Он стал слаб и сентиментален.

Прежде Айро вызвал бы мерзавцев на поединок, заставив их проглотить лживые языки и навсегда уяснить, что в семье Хозяина Огня трусов нет. Сейчас же он равнодушно пропускает слова офицеров мимо ушей, ничем не показав свою осведомленность.

Он медленно погружается в пучину отчаянья, то вспоминая отца, то разговаривая с умершим Лу Теном. Дни кажутся одинаковыми, и однажды вечером Айро понимает, что не знает не только того, какое сегодня число, но и какой сейчас год. Ему приходится потратить немало усилий на то, чтобы не просто вспомнить, а и не забыть об этом до следующего вечера.

Айро решает делать зарубки у себя на левой руке, каждый день вырезая небольшую линию. Идея оказывается удачной: по крайней мере, теперь по утрам он точно знает, что все еще жив и может чувствовать боль.

Он как раз аккуратно режет кожу, когда полог отдергивается и в шатер заходит солдат.

— Генерал, разрешите войти? — Он неуверенно застывает на пороге, должно быть, потрясенный увиденным.

Айро кивает, не поднимая головы: слишком много еще нужно успеть сделать до возвращения в столицу, к тому же он не ждет никаких вестей. Вытерев кинжал, он убирает его в ножны и распрямляет закатанный рукав.

Солдат вздрагивает, наконец салютует и протягивает сверток, запечатанный личной печатью Озая. Айро с легким удивлением спрашивает, когда пришло письмо и, узнав, что пару минут назад, просит оставить его одного.

Послание выглядит странно: Озай еще раз кратко сообщает о смерти отца, жалеет, что Айро не было рядом с ним в такую ужасную минуту, сокрушается о преждевременной гибели Лу Тена, а затем вскользь упоминает, что по завещанию он считается наследником престола, поэтому вечером его коронуют, предварительно соблюдя все необходимые ритуалы.

Айро задумчиво перечитывает письмо, пытаясь понять, что смущает его больше: отсутствие внятных причин внезапной смерти Хозяина Огня, странное завещание отчего-то в пользу Озая или же поспешная коронация брата с обязательным сжиганием трупа отца. Последнее даже злит, потому что Айро хотелось лично проститься с умершим, хотя бы таким образом извиниться за свое бесславное поражение.

— Обстоятельства требовали от меня быстрых и уверенных действий, — цитирует он брата, комкая письмо. — Обстоятельства?! Ха!

Горячая волна медленно поднимается внутри, обволакивая Айро и напоминая о том, что, в отличие от войска и мира, магия никогда о нем не забывала, она здесь, рядом. Письмо сгорает молниеносно, от одного легкого выдоха, не оставляя после себя даже горсточки пепла.

Айро приказывает позвать своего адъютанта и сообщает ему о желании собрать утром военный совет, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия.

— Как прикажете, генерал, — кланяется тот и уходит выполнять.

Ночь застает Айро за работой: он полон сил и желания разобраться в том, что же на самом деле произошло в его отсутствие. И хотя ни одно письмо, прибывшее из столицы, не содержит прямых обвинений в подделке документов, становится понятно, что решение Хозяина Огня сделать наследником Озая удивило и возмутило многих.

Некоторые советники отца утверждают, что он ни слова не говорил о новом завещании в пользу младшего сына — лишь о том, согласно которому на трон должен был взойти Айро.

И в каждом первом письме то «подозрительно», «странно», «внезапно», «накануне он был ужасно зол на вашего брата, генерал, и тут такое», то «говорят, он приказал что-то страшное насчет вашего племянника, Зуко» и «самое удивительное, что пропала госпожа Урса, и ваш брат ее совершенно не ищет». 

Последнее заставляет Айро задуматься, что могло случиться с доброй и отзывчивой женщиной, которая никогда бы не оставила детей с Озаем. Слишком хорошо она знает истинную натуру своего мужа, чтобы позволить ему самому воспитывать Зуко и Азулу.

Наступившая ночь приносит с собой вместо блаженного забытья странный сон: отец сидит перед Айро, держа в руках чашку женьшеневого чая и напряженно разглядывая игральную доску. Он выглядит живым, слегка бледным и непривычно высоким. Тени за его спиной настолько длинные, что нельзя разобрать, откуда они появляются и где заканчиваются.

— Убей его, — внезапно хмурится Азулон, показывая на того, кто стоит у Айро за спиной. — Убей, сын мой, пока еще не слишком поздно!

Обернуться не получается, несмотря на то, что происходящее — всего лишь сон: тени доходят до ног и, словно специально, приковывают к полу. Чашка в руках Азулона дымится, хотя во второй лежит застывший кусок льда.

Комната кружится перед Айро: ситуация кажется ужасающе знакомой, ему впервые становится страшно.

— Отец, — зовет он, устав бороться. — Я не понимаю, о ком ты…

Азулон вновь указывает вперед, медленно допивая горячий чай. Пар понимается куда-то вверх, заставляя Айро закашляться.

— Отец, я не вижу. Не могу повернуться.

Айро хочется закрыть глаза и больше никогда не просыпаться: он чувствует свою вину перед умершим за то, что расстроил и не уберег — несмотря на то, что от смерти нельзя спасти, даже спрятав человека в мире Духов.

— Ну как же, сынок, — непривычно ласково отвечает Азулон. — Он ведь всегда, всегда стоит у тебя за спиной.

Собравшись с силами, Айро атакует невидимого противника, вырываясь из теневого плена, и с ужасом видит брата, медленно оседающего на пол. У него отсутствует половина лица, со лба свисает слегка обугленная кожа, левая рука же неестественно вывернута, словно ее сломали в трех разных местах. Самое страшное, что ногтей у Озая нет, а на их месте – запекшаяся кровь, коркой покрывшая оголенное мясо.

Гной сочится из ран, стекая в открытое в немом крике горло: похоже, говорить раненый больше не может. Он дергается в конвульсиях, стараясь зажать раны целой рукой, но она постоянно соскальзывает и падает на грязный пол.

Азулон, напротив, выглядит целым и невредимым, несмотря на то, что недавно умер и был сожжен так же, как Лу Тен. У него должны быть обуглены кости, сморщены ступни ног, должны отсутствовать волосы, должен остаться лишь измазанный сажей череп, венчающий кучу фрагментов и кусков белого савана. Однако череп Азулона обтянут вполне свежей кожей, зато Озай похож на разлагающийся труп.

— Хороший живой факел вышел, правда? — ухмыляется отец, рассматривая медленно тлеющие ноги младшего сына, словно речь идет об одном из врагов царства Огня.

Айро застывает на месте, не в силах оторваться от пустой глазницы в том месте, где кожа лица еще сохранилась. За спиной раздается до боли знакомый смех, такой же, какой был у Лу Тена в ту странную ночь. Вот только теперь смеется Азулон, допивая проклятый женьшеневый чай и ловко двигая игральные кости.

Айро кажется, что ставка — жизнь брата, и что он, видимо, только что проиграл.

— Сам виноват, заставил Урсу отравить меня, — презрительно кривит губы Азулон. — Представляешь, сынок? Пей, а то остынет!

Наступившее утро заставляет Айро вздрогнуть и проснуться: он лежит прямо на столе, уткнувшись лицом в игральную доску. Партия на ней практически окончена, не хватает лишь одной кости.

Белого лотоса.

Айро медленно достает его из кармана и в недоумении вертит в руках.

Вокруг горят зажженные свечи, а две чашки с женьшеневым чаем медленно остывают, несмотря на то, что заваривали их еще ночью.

«Никогда не садись играть в пай-шо с тем, у кого не можешь выиграть!», — вспоминается Айро, хотя он не уверен, пришел ли ему незнакомец на помощь в этот раз или свечи просто забыли потушить с вечера.

***

В тронном зале непривычно тихо, словно время замерло в ожидании бури. Придворные с сожалением покидают свои места, повинуясь приказу Хозяина Огня оставить его с братом наедине. Всякому ясно, что от нынешней встречи зависит будущее Страны Огня, особенно, если старший принц решит предъявить свои права на престол.

Озай тоже хорошо понимает опасность ситуации и с явной опаской смотрит на стоящего напротив брата: Айро постарел, осунулся и выглядит безучастным ко всему.

— Как умер отец? — спрашивает он.

Озай чувствует, как пересыхает в горле, мучительно хочется пить, а еще больше — торжествующе рассмеяться брату в лицо. 

— Сердце, — сухо отвечает Озай, желая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию.

Айро слегка хмурится и продолжает рассматривать гобелен на стене, словно сдерживая какой-то внутренний порыв.

— В этом есть и моя вина, — произносит он. 

Озай ждет, готовый ко всему, потому что понимает — боя не избежать: Айро никогда не отдаст ему трон, не такой он человек. Жалкий вид брата не производит на Озая ровным счетом никакого впечатления: он знает силу Айро и не позволит обмануть себя, поддавшись на хитрую уловку.

— Народ посчитал меня достойным, — провоцирует Озай. Он почти физически ощущает свою ярость и желание сразиться с братом, доказав, наконец, всем, кто на самом деле достоин власти.

— Раз так, мне нечего тебе сказать. — Айро слегка кланяется. — Прими мои поздравления.

Озай теряет дар речи; он не понимает, что происходит, а брат говорит, что устал с дороги, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда его взгляд падает на горящий огонь посреди тронного зала.

— Тебе стоит поостеречься, брат мой, — произносит Айро. — Твое пламя горит слишком ярко.

С этими словами он выходит: сгорбленный, уставший старик. Озай пытается рассмеяться, но тщетно: липкий страх заползает в сердце, заставляя сомневаться в том, что все обошлось.

Впервые зажженное новым Хозяином Огня пламя кто-то гасит: в центре зала сиротливо тлеют угли.

***

Запах женьшеня наполняет комнату, привнося воспоминания о далеком детстве и успокаивая растревоженную душу. Айро неспешно расставляет игральные кости на доске, решив, что уж в такую ночь не сыграть партию-другую — просто грех. Ему удалось побороть себя, не убить брата, закрыв глаза на досужие сплетни и ужасные догадки.

Айро помнит свой сон и не желает, чтобы он стал явью.

— Убийство — слишком высокая цена за мнимую справедливость! — размышляет он вслух. — Не верю, что Озай смог бы отравить отца. И уж тем более, с помощью бедной Урсы.

Жена брата всегда была кроткой и доброй девушкой, поэтому Айро не верит в слова какого-то призрака, пусть даже он выглядел как покойный отец. Мало ли что может присниться, когда на тебя наваливаются столько несчастий разом. Он решает гнать нехорошие мысли, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы хоть сегодняшней ночью как следует выспаться.

«Иначе действительно можно сойти с ума», — решает Айро, когда слышит тихий шорох, а затем едва различимый всхлип. Он удивленно замирает и оглядывается, но вокруг ни души: спальня погружена в полумрак, а входная дверь плотно закрыта. Айро по старой солдатской привычке быстро оглядывает комнату, но не замечает ничего необычного. Разве только горят ярким пламенем свечи, отбрасывающие неестественно длинные тени.

Через секунду становится холодно, а воздух наполняет странный запах, хотя чай еще толком не заварился. 

Айро хмурится и медленно встает с кресла, когда входная дверь распахивается и в спальню заходят двое.

— Привет, па! — Лу Тен весело подмигивает, словно они расстались всего пару часов назад. Стоящий рядом Азулон хмыкает: он, по-видимому, не одобряет фамильярного поведения своего внука.

— Мне кажется, что я сошел с ума, — Айро смотрит на сына, не понимая, где он находится и почему у Лу Тена опять нет кровавой раны с левой стороны.

Тот ловит его взгляд и вновь смеется, подходя ближе, Азулон же садится за стол и берет вторую чашку чая.

— Опять женьшень, мой любимый, — мурлычет он, хотя при жизни терпеть не мог любой чай, не говоря уже о всякой там «траве!».

— Ну что ты, пап, — Лу Тен склоняет голову набок, словно плохо видит отца. — Не делай такое лицо! Ты ведь сам пригласил нас сыграть. Разве мы могли отказать знаменитому Дракону Запада?

Далекий всхлип повторяется ближе и отчего-то кажется знакомым: так плакал маленький Зуко в детстве, когда Урса оставляла его в комнате одного.

Зуко.

Айро никак не может вспомнить, кто такой Зуко. Он тщетно пытается дотянуться до руки, чтобы сделать зарубку и вернуться в мир живых, но холод сковывает так сильно, что пошевелиться не удается.

— Проклятье, не хватает одной кости, — рычит Азулон. — Мы не можем закончить партию!

Лу Тен удивленно смотрит на отца и перестает смеяться.

— Пап, ты чего?! Это же просто игра! Верни кость на место!

Всхлипы затихают, и Айро не уверен, что мальчик по имени Зуко жив. Впрочем, он даже не уверен в том, что Зуко существует, а не является плодом его воображения.

— Пап, — Лу Тен берет третью чашку женьшеневого чая. — Вот, выпей, а то совсем остынет!

«Раньше их было две», — последнее, о чем успевает подумать Айро, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Дядя! Ты слышишь меня? Дядя, очнись!

В комнате — запах женьшеня и дыма: Айро кашляет и окончательно приходит в себя. Он лежит на полу, а перед ним сидит испуганный Зуко, крепко вцепившийся в игральную доску. Племянник выглядит живым, но очень напуганным, лишь по виску стекает кровь. 

Айро хмурится, видя тонкую рану, словно оставленную лезвием острого кинжала, а затем поворачивает голову, наблюдая, как незнакомец медленно обходит комнату и, что удивительно, тушит свечи.

— Больше не пригодятся, — объясняет он. — Скажи спасибо Зуко!

Печальное лицо вновь напоминает кого-то давнего, по ошибке забытого.

— Смотри, дядя! — Зуко тем временем достает какой-то желтый свиток. — Смотри, дядя, Созин! И этот человек рядом! Кто он?

Великий Созин стоит рядом со своим лучшим другом и весело хохочет над понятной только ему шуткой. Другом, которого он однажды оставит на произвол судьбы, бросив умирать.

— Все мы иногда ошибаемся, — качает головой незнакомец. — И я не исключение.

— Почему? — Айро попросту не знает, о чем в первую очередь спрашивать.

— Зуко и мой правнук тоже, — объясняет он. — Я здесь, потому что после исчезновения Урсы его больше некому защищать.

Потушив последнюю свечку, он бережно забирает у недоумевающего Зуко игральную доску и расставляет кости для игры в пай-шо. Айро по-прежнему ничего не понимает, но с пола медленно встает, не желая дальше пугать племянника. Незнакомец словно не замечает удивленных взглядов, сосредоточенно двигая игральные кости.

— Смерть — не лучший партнер для игры в пай-шо, генерал Айро. Не приглашай ее больше, прошу тебя. Даже если ты тоже любишь женьшеневый чай! Боюсь, в следующий раз Зуко не сумеет тебя спасти.

— Но как?

— Он выиграл, — улыбается незнакомец. — Пришел и закончил твою партию!

Кость Белого Лотоса лежит в стороне, словно трофей.

— Ты обронил ее в коридоре, — невпопад отвечает племянник. — Я хотел вернуть, но поссорился с Азулой. Она сказала… сказала, что мама мертва… А когда я расплакался, пришел этот дядя и отругал меня за то, что я не отнес тебе Лотос.

Айро точно помнит, что сжег кость вчера вечером, и однозначно уверен, что Зуко не мог закончить партию сам.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется сразиться за душу этого мальчика, Дракон Запада, — грозно говорит Року, погибший давным-давно Аватар, преданный своим другом. — И вот тогда, я надеюсь, ты будешь готов выиграть у того, кто сильнее тебя!

Он пристально глядит прямо в душу Айро, пока, наконец, удовлетворенно не кивает. Тот же думает о том, что Смерть никогда не приходит одна и обладает двумя лицами: добрым и злым. Ему хочется верить, что Лу Тен олицетворял доброту.

Аватар Року целует Зуко в лоб, забирает пожелтевший свиток и окончательно исчезает из жизни бывшего генерала Айро.

Игральная кость Белого Лотоса белеет на столе и напоминает о том цветке, который когда-то распустился перед шатром.

Айро не уверен, к добру ли это, но клянется себе, что никогда не бросит племянника одного.

«У меня умер сын, а у него — мать!»

Наверное, впервые за долгое время ему хочется угостить кого-то напитком, врачующим любые хвори. Даже сердечные.

— Зуко, не хочешь ли чашечку чая? Женьшеневый, мой любимый!


End file.
